


Legacy

by TheHatchlingWhelp2



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fan Adventure, Fan Characters, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatchlingWhelp2/pseuds/TheHatchlingWhelp2
Summary: A Soul Eater fan fiction, this story follows the tale of Jacob Everheart and Ruby Striker as they forge their own path forward and confront evil of a different variety. Occurs about 4 years before the events of the manga.Thank you to @NyxTears on Wattpad for the amazing cover! And for the inspiration she provides every day.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Namless of Knight

A sound Soul dwells within a sound Mind and a Sound Body

The power of the explosion sent him flying backward, the sound of metal ringing out across the water.

The stone cracked as Jacob slammed into the cliff wall, forcing him to his knees as the air was forced from his lungs. There was a loud gasp as he managed to take a breath. Looking up, he leaped sideways out of the way of another heavy explosive shot.

"This started off so well!" Jacob managed, panting as he found a rock to hide behind.

"Well if you'd gone for the killing blow when we first found this, we wouldn't be in this mess!" A female voice called out from sword and shield.

"I tried to go for the killing blow Ruby. It's not my fault he moved last second!" Explosive shots blasted against the rock behind him, sending pebbles over his head as gunfire echoed off the cliff face. He did his best to get a peek at their quarry between volleys.

A skeleton cackled, the ragged remains of long black hair and a long black beard the only thing left on his sun-bleached bones. He had what looked like tiny firecrackers tied in his hair and beard, sparks bouncing off his cracked leather coat and boots. Wielding them with incredible deftness, he had two large hand cannons that lived up to the name.

"No wonder everyone was freaked out by this guy! I guess that explains the whole 'lighting his beard on fire' thing. If Blackbeard was as scary in life as he is now....."

"Focus Jacob! Now's not the time for a history lesson!"

"Right! Sorry!" He was looking for a way to get close again. The coat had a deep cut on the right shoulder where he'd managed to get his first (and only) hit. And the constant barrage of gunfire refused to give him any good chances. The rock was beginning to wear thin.

"Alright, we're gonna have to try our new move." He said readying himself to dash.

"Are you crazy!? We've tried it a hundred times and it hasn't worked once!" Ruby protested, the beginnings of panic finally showing through.

"Then I guess the hundred and first time will be the time it works! We don't have a choice!" He couldn't see any other alternative.

"This is insane."

"Damn straight." Jacob dashed just as the rock was blasted to pieces, holding the shield with his right to block fire. He was being pushed over by each round, Blackbeard having expended his explosives on the rock. He kept moving before skidding to one knee. In one clean swing of his body, he threw his shield at the dread skeleton. It spun, slamming into its target and bouncing off with a loud Clang!

Stunned, Blackbeard stumbled backward a step. As he did, Jacob sprinted to meet the falling shield. Leaping off an outcropping, he managed the impossible. Her blade slid perfectly into the gap at the top of her shield.

"Shift!" Jacob yelled, gripping the handle with both hands and swinging down with all his might.

In a moment, with the ringing of steel and the shifting of metal, the point of the shield extended forward as its wings slammed inwards. In less than a second, Ruby changed into a golden greatsword. With one deadly strike, Jacob swung her downwards through the captain, cleaving him in two. The sword embedded herself in the ground as the old bones fell to dust, leaving only the red corrupted soul floating in front of them.

Jacob fell to his knees. His lungs felt like they were on fire as he gasped for breath. In a flash of light, Ruby changed from a sword into her normal self.

She stood a little shorter than him, which was strange seeing as she was older than him by nearly half a year. Her black combat boots were all he could see before struggling to his feet. She wore a leather jacket despite the seaside environment, her skirt coming just below her knees. Her short green hair framed her concerned face as she inspected him with intense, well, ruby eyes.

"Jacob, I swear you are going to give me a heart attack. What the hell were you thinking?" She asked sternly, lifting his arms and checking his armor for scrapes or dents. He hadn't realized a bullet had scrapped his cheek until she ran her finger over it.

"I know, I know. You tell me every time. Worrywart." He rolled his eyes as he tried to push her hands away. "Besides it worked out, in the end, didn't it? If it hadn't I still would've gotten him."

"Hmph." She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring. Then she let out a sigh as the frustration passed. "Anyways, we should get back to the DWMA to report our success."

"What about his soul?" Jacob asked, taking hold and showing to her.

She held out her hand and he tossed it to her. As he knelt to pick up one of the guns, Jacob heard a gulp. When he looked back, the soul was just gone.

He held up the hand-cannon to show it to her. It was like a pistol, only the end of the barrel was flared out almost cartoonishly. "Souvenir!" Jacob grinned, holstering it on his belt.

"You and your souvenirs." It was Ruby's turn to roll her eyes, though she was smirking just a little.

Jacob just shrugged as he got back to his feet. He looked back to their destroyed battlefield. It was a sad sight, truly. A large ship was broken on the rocks. The masts were splintered and broken, the sails tattered cloth on the shattered remains of the deck. You could just make out the name on the side of the ship. "Queen Anne's Revenge."

He gave the ship a gentle pat, sighing sadly. "Alright, let's get out of here." He gave her a nod.

Ruby pulled out a key fob and pressed a button. The distant roar of an engine was heard across the beach. A cloud of sand could be seen before the motorcycle swerved to a stop. Two helmets were strapped to the bike. One looked like a knights helm, the other just a normal helmet.

Jacob grabbed his helmet, Ruby hers, and the two hopped on her bike and drove off.

They had decided to take a train back to the DWMA. It would be less exhausting than making the whole trip by bike. Paying the fee and finding a place for the bike, they boarded. Soon they were resting in their own cabin, the doors shut firmly as they brought out a mirror Ruby had packed.

"42-42-564" She murmured as Jacob munched on some snack across the way. He had a bag of gummy bears on the seat beside him as he sipped on a can of soda, very careful not to make a mess. He was out of his armor now wearing a simple green shirt and some jeans, as well as boots of his own

She smudged it into the surface of the glass, the numbers glowing as she neared the end. The mirror went dark for a moment before the round mask of Lord Death suddenly bounced into the frame.

"Hey Hey Hey! How Ya doin' Ruby!? Good to see ya!!" The Not-So-Grim Reaper's voice practically danced around the room as he greeted her. Jacob had a wide grin on his face, and even Ruby couldn't hide the faint smile on her lips.

"We're doing well Lord Death. We completed the mission and killed what remained of Black Beard. It was a tough fight but-"

"TOUGH!?" Jacob exclaimed incredulously. "That guy was freaking insane! I managed to get one hit in before he tried to make me Swiss cheese!! It was crazy! But at it was so damn cool!! Even if it was just a shadow, to meet a historical figure like that!?"

"Good! Im glad to hear you two are safe. No major injuries I assume?" Ruby just shook her head. "Good Good Good. How many souls is that for you two now? 24?"

"25, my lord."

"I must say, you two are doing excellent! It fills me with joy to see you take this on with such zeal. At this rate, you'll be a Death Scythe in no time!"

"You bet sir!" Jacob interjected again, swallowing a handful of gummy bears. "I'm gonna make Ruby an amazing Death Scythe!"

"If you don't get us killed first...." She muttered quietly. Then she recomposed herself. "Anyways, we're on our way back now. We should be back soon."

"Great! If that's all then I'll let you two enjoy your trip back. See ya!!" With the flashing of a very blocky peace sign, the call faded and the mirror returned to normal. Returning it to its place in her backpack, Ruby laid on her seat, her jacket a blanket for her as she curled up as she fell asleep.

Jacob finished his gummies, storing the bag away in his pocket, before investigating the cabin and finding some blankets for them. They weren't glamorous, but they would do. Taking one for himself, he draped the other over Ruby. And soon, on the seat opposite her, Jacob fell asleep too. And neither would wake until the train announced its departure from the next station.

Bloodied and broken bodies lay in a pile at her feet, life essence dripping onto the floor. These idiots should've left her alone. It would've saved them. If only for a while. She smirked as she spread her hand wide and muttered her incantation.

"Raven Murder, Raven Murder"

There was a flash of light purple magic as runes and lines flared up, revealing the dark grin of a woman who enjoyed her craft. The harsh purple light reflecting of her pale skin as the spell did its work.

The bodies broke down, ripped apart into strands of flesh and muscle and bone. A swirl of gore and blood as small blue souls swirled around within.

This would be her first work of on her journey. The metal she would use to forge her weapon. The skin began to stitch itself back together, the tendons drying to become string. The bones coalesced and hardened into a sharp needle.

As this foul bag formed, the souls were sucked inside. Each one disappeared within with a tiny pop as sinew tied around the bag and held it tight. The needle piercing the neck to hold it all together. Her masterpiece was complete.

"Now, to add the final touch to it....." Her voice was like a well-honed dagger; cold and sharp, cutting through the air like a knife through butter. She reached out and it came to her. The weight of the dozen souls within was a pleasure to cradle indeed.

She bit the skin of her thumb, drawing her own blood to the surface. Using that, she marked her initials into the bag of flesh.

M... L... F...


	2. The Veiled Gunner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Ruby meet with their friends, who recount their own adventure.

The sound of sizzling meat filled the house. Eggs, bacon, sausage, all of it piled onto plates. The bread was buttered and glasses set. It was the ideal breakfast after a hard day.

Ruby emerged from her room, the smell of breakfast practically intoxicating. Jacob set her plate in front of her, an apron tied around his waist. It was fairly plain with the phrase 'Smokin' Hot' stitched onto the front in big, bold text.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully, filling the cups with orange juice.

"Morning....." Ruby yawned, still in her pajamas as she sleepily dug in. The food was delicious, but she was used to it by now. He was surprisingly pretty good at cooking. Jacob hung his apron up by the stove before he sat down and dug in as well.

It was a quiet morning. There wasn't a lot to say, both of them still drained from the fight yesterday. When they finished their food Jacob pestered her about her dishes, her laundry, so on and so on. Sometimes it was annoying but necessary to do before getting around for school.

Ruby pulled her leather jacket over her black shirt, straightening her skirt as she checked the pockets. Lacing up her boots and brushing her light green hair, she waited for Jacob in the hall. "Ready when you are Glasses!" She called.

Jacob pulled his green hoodie over his head before slipping on his gauntlets. He had a certain aesthetic to maintain as he began pulling up his boots and tucking his shirt into his blue jeans. Rubbing some gel between his hands, he began styling his dark brown hair a little and cleaned his glasses. "Almost done, Lime-head," he retorted. And with that, they were ready for school.

On the other side of the block a similar, if a bit more bizarre, the duo made their way in the same direction. A lanky boy straightened out his light blue vest before rolling up his long orange sleeves. Limping slightly beside him was a shorter girl who was checking the buttons on her red flannel shirt, her leather boots clicking against the brick road. The girl had a slightly tired look to her face as her partner beamed with excitement.

"What's got you in such a good mood, Everett?" The girl inquired, tilting her head quizzically. His grin shone like the noonday sun at this early hour of the morning. He was always like this, but something seemed to have brightened it more than usual.

"Oh, nothin' much April. Just thinking about yesterday. We were so. Damn. COOL!" He recalled the day's events in great detail, practically shouting their adventure through the street. People waved at them as they went ducking past Everett's hand talking, his red-tipped blonde hair bouncing against its gel as he emoted grandly.

April just managed a weak smile. She did enjoy Everet's exciting view of the world. It was just remarkably exhausting to keep up with him. "We were pretty cool, weren't we? We should report to Lord Death and let him know we completed it."

"Oh Yeah! We should do that ASAP!! He'll be so happy to hear about our awesome job!" His eyes practically sparkled with joy as they reached a merging section of the road. It was here they met up with Jacob and Ruby.

The two pairs waved at each other as they met up. Everett and Jacob did a little handshake, bumping fists before gabbing. Jacob enthralled Everett with the tale of how they slew Captain Blackbeard on the shattered remains of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Ruby and April, on the other hand, discussed quietly their day-to-day.

"So," Ruby cocked an eyebrow questioningly, "What did you two do yesterday?"

"Well, we took a mission of our own, actually. It went pretty well." April shrugged, sweeping a ginger curl out of her face. "I'm surprised you didn't hear Everett talk all about it on our way up."

"I heard bits and pieces, but I'm curious how it actually went down." Ruby grinned a little.

April couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Everett did have a knack for exaggeration. "Alright, it went something like this...."

The Day Before...

The sun shone brightly in Istanbul, causing April to use her hand to block the light. The fresh air gave way to delicious smells of all kinds; bread and meats and sweets. It was all so delicious.

Everett inhaled loudly before announcing "Man, this place smells great! Can we stay here after we finish our job?"

"Nice as that'd be Everett, we can't. I think Lord Death would have a thing to say if we skipped school." April smiled kindly as she lead the way. "Besides, I suspect you won't feel so cheerful after we find our target."

"Why do you say that? Who we after?"

"Let's just say they deserve the punishment we're about to dish out tenfold." She said grimly. She had done some research on their target, and she was ready to gut this Fish.

"Whatever you say April; I just hope they put up a good fight!" Everett punched his palm and grinned eagerly, before returning to gawking at the buildings. The fountains were beautiful, the buildings marvelous the atmosphere lively.

Soon the bright day gave way to clouds and gentle rain, bathing the city in cool and gray as the sunset. Night was a bit quieter as people settled into their cozy houses, the rain sliding off the stone shingles into the gutter.

A young girl was stepping out of her apartment into the rain, fiddling with the keys to her door. She was oblivious to the glowing red eyes looming above her on her rooftop, the long winding tongue creeping down towards her.

And as several balls of condensed soul energy crashed into the monster, she would remain so. A cloud of dust rose from the rooftop, struggling against the rain as April knelt on the opposite roof. The barrel of her cannon steamed with heat as she watched the cloud.

Everett's voice laughed from the cannon, "HAHAHAHA! BULLSEYE! NICE SHOT APRIL!" 

"Don't thank me yet..." She said softly, looking around. She could still sense their quarry. And they were on the move. Her focus was intense, her mind on her surroundings. Until....

"There you are!" She spun on her knees and fired a heavy shot. It slammed into the chest of the twisted beast as it leaped at her from behind, sending it tumbling across the roof.

It was disgusting, like something out of a horror movie. The vague scraps of a suit clung to it's muscled form. Its head was a gaping maw with a long whip-like tongue, the red eyes glowing with hunger. Its arms were huge, exposed muscles bulging to support the wicked claws that served as its hands. Its spine extended beyond its body, sinew holding it together like a crude tail.

"How'd you know I was there?" The creature asked, twisting its head unnaturally. Its tongue flicked back and forth, tasting the rain and air.

April glared at it hatefully. "I am a meister from the DWMA. And I have come to bring you down, Albert Fish."

The tongue whipped more as it realized what its prey was. Its voice was smooth like butter, unsettlingly juxtaposed against its horrifying body. "Ooh, you're a little meister from that blowhard school. I bet you'll taste wonderful. After all, girls were always my favorite~"

It began to stalk forward, before receiving another cannonball to the face. It snarled, fuming angrily as it glared towards her. "Would you stop that!? Fight fair!!"

"In this game, the dead don't get to play," April replied coldly, before letting loose a hail of soul steel at Mr. Fish.

It was ready this time skittering to the right before trying to lunge at her. Instead, it was met with yet more soul energy. To the left, cannon fire pinned it down. No matter where Albert went, April always had it in her sights.

Finally, it saw an opportunity. Leaping out from the cover of dust, Albert opened its maw to try and bite her. April reversed Everett, grabbing him by the barrel, and slammed the butt of the cannon against its face. It was sent sprawling again but not before the monster's tongue wrapped around her ankle and pulled her off her feet.

"APRIL!"

"Let me go!" It felt like she had been caught in barbed wire, the tongue tearing at her leg and spilling blood onto the rooftop. She struggled and pulled, clawing at the roof. But it did nothing to slow Fish's pull on her.

The monster laughed. "Got you~ Come here, sweetheart. I could just EAT YOU UP!!" It pulled her faster, water splashing as she was reeled toward its unhinged jaw.

In a moment of clarity, April realized what she needed to do. Just before the thing could bite her, she stuffed Everett's barrel in between Fish's teeth. Propping herself against the butt of her weapon, April pulled hard with her leg. The tongue strained against her as the barrel was pulled deeper into Fish's mouth, its eyes widening in surprise and fear.

"THEN HERE'S DESSERT!" She roared! BOOM! Pure soul energy straight down its gullet, ripping Fish apart from the inside. All that was left was that disgusting face and its glowing red soul. The eyes died as the head slumped weakly off to the side. April promptly passed out on the rooftop, the adrenaline fading from her body.

"And that's what happened." April shrugged as she finished recounting the story to Ruby. "My leg is still a bit messed up, but I'll let Medusa take a closer look when we get to school."

"Good idea. She'll get you fixed up pretty quick. In the meantime, let me help you." Ruby offered to take her arm, but April just shook her head.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. What about you guys? how did you do?"

"Well we did okay. Blackbeard proved to be a bit more troublesome than we thought."

"Heck yeah he did!" Jacob interjected, leaning back into their conversation. "But damn am I proud of that move! Hitting him with the shield before slicing him in two!? It was so satisfying."

"Yeah, and now we got to do it again." Ruby said, smirking. Jacob deflated a little at this.

"I'm certain you'll get it. And when you do, it'll be AWESOME!" Everett cheered excitedly, clapping Jacob on the back.

He smiled, taking the confidence Everett gave him. He would need it as he looked to the looming Academy. "Well here we are. Time for hell to begin." He grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

She clicked her tongue disapprovingly, irritation etched into her brow.

"Those idiots. Killed by a couple of kids. All on the same day no less. How pathetic." The glow of her water mirror was the only thing that brought light to this dark room. She looked between the wreck and Istanbul. The police were questioning the woman in the apartment where her servant was killed. The morons had no idea what had transpired above their very heads.

"No matter. They were the weak links in my plans. Good riddance." She waved her hand and the image disappeared, torches lighting the room as she strode towards the door. The wool carpet was the only thing padding her bare feet against the cold stone of her castle. The feathers of her dress rustled as she swept through the halls.

Claws scraped at the large wooden doors at her entrance. As she opened the doors, the sound of heavy rain filled the hall. The world outside was dark, thunder rolling across the highlands. The only light was the glowing red eyes of her servants, the occasional flash of lightning illuminating their twisted silhouettes.

Each one offered her tribute, light blue souls swirling into her bag. The lettering glowed with each one. Twenty-four now. A good start, but not enough.

"You've done well. But I need more. Much more. Get back to work." With a wave of her hand, they disappeared into the night. The doors slammed shut as she spun on her heels, a cruel smirk spreading across her face. She licked her dark lips eagerly as she swept through the halls once again.

It was time for more... experiments...


	3. Looming Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School life and the Mastery of New Arts

Jacob hated going to the Academy.

No, he didn't hate the teachers. They were all remarkably kind, if stern when necessary. He didn't hate the work he was assigned, it was just school work. And he certainly didn't hate Lord Death. That guy could make the devil crack a smile. No, Jacob hated what almost every student hated about going to school, more than anything else.

He hated the other students. 

Everett, Ruby, and April made a little triangle around him as they went, Everett's loud personality leading the way. He tried his best to focus on their conversation, but the stares of the other students bore into him. Wherever they went, everyone stared at them. And Jacob was the focus of their attention.

For as long as he could remember, he had been told that he shouldn't even try to be a meister. It frustrated him to no end, pushing him to be better and work harder than anyone. He got straight A's, he worked on his technique and strength. He strived for excellence in whatever he did. He hadn't realized that it wasn't discouragement until it was too late.

'Cursed' was the word that was thrown around. 'Cursed' was the tag his family was given. Not just his dad, or his granddad or his dad. All aspiring meisters that bore the Everheart name. 'Cursed' was the word whispered in hushed tones on their first day, 'cursed' the word to mark him out. Ruby was his partner because she didn't care, oblivious to his family history at first. He wished he didn't know either.

"Yo Ruby!" An all too familiar voice called from behind them. Jacob and Ruby both groaned audibly as they turned. Duke strode up with his puffed up chest and stupid half hair cut, that stupid grin on his face like he was the hottest shit. "I see you're still with the Everheart." He noted, leaning against the wall.

"His name is Jacob, first of all," Ruby replied coldly, folding her arms across her chest. "And secondly, I'm not going to ditch my partner just because you and everyone else insist he's something he's not."

"And you're okay with dying because of your 'Loyalty'?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know what they say right? That people who team up with an Everheart become unable to work? Or worse?"

Jacob bit his tongue, doing his best not to say anything. Ruby could handle herself, make her own decisions. But that didn't stop a hundred different exhausted phrases from swirling in his head.

"Yes, you've told me a hundred times. Now shut up and leave me alone."

Duke put a hand on her shoulder, earning himself a cold glare from Ruby. "Awe come on! One weapon to another, you can totally find a better Meister! Don't waste your potential on-"

"What do you think you're doing? Didn't I tell you to leave Ruby alone you damn flirt!?" Duke's partner arrived, grabbing him by the ear and yanking him up onto his tiptoes. He was a large, burly man in a buttoned-up shirt. His teal hair was tied up into a bright bun atop his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go, Mark! Ow!" Duke whimpered as Mark offered them an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that. He just can't seem to understand that some people don't like to be harassed! See you guys later." He waved goodbye as Duke was freed from his grip. Without whimper or complaint, he followed quietly behind Mark.

Jacob and his friends did the same as they made their way towards their class. Their leader had his hands buried deep in his pockets, his head hung in thought. Duke's words buzzed in his mind like a mosquito.

"Just ignore him, Jacob," April said, patting him on the back gently.

Ruby nudged him. "Yeah, I've said it once and I'll say it again. Curse or no curse, I'm your partner. No idiot is gonna change that." She gave him a sly grin, trying to cheer him up.

Her smile wasn't enough to restore his energy, though. Truthfully, he felt like an anchor was tied around his neck. Jacob brooded quietly, thinking deeply. Then, taking a deep breath, he slapped himself a little and rubbed his cheeks. He needed to focus on today, not some damn curse!

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to get to class. Come on."

Clang! Clang! Thunk! "Ow! Damn it! Okay, let's try that again."

Jacob was in a large church-like room, stone pillars flanking each side of the main walkway. A small wooden desk stood towards the entrance. Sketches and drawings scribbled across paper and notebooks were splayed across that desk. Calculations, angles, estimations were done and redone over and over and over again across their pages.

Just beyond stood Jacob, Ruby in hand as he readied to try again. He had found this room beneath the school while wandering the halls and got permission to use it from the staff. It was his haven, a place to collect his thoughts and practice in peace.

"This doesn't hurt, does it?" Jacob asked, referencing his papers and sketching a new angle.

"No, but more hits like that and you're gonna knock yourself out," Ruby said, her voice wavering with worry. He wondered why until a drop of blood splashed against the paper.

Jacob put a hand to his head. The shield had ricochetted a moment ago, but he hadn't realized it had cut him across his brow. Grabbing a cloth from a bucket of water, he carefully dabbed his head clean before checking her edges.

"Damn it. Sorry about that." He pulled up a chair and plopped into it, sheathing Ruby and setting her aside. She shifted into her human form, immediately giving his cut much more attention.

"Idiot..." She muttered, grabbing the cloth again and wringing it out. "Why are you so obsessed with making this work? It's impractical." Ruby chided, grabbing a first aid kit from underneath the table.

"It's only impractical because I'm still working on it. When I get it figured out, we're gonna be killer one-on-one."

"Sure we will," She said sarcastically, dabbing the cut with rubbing alcohol. He waved her hands away, standing up.

"Anyways, let's keep going. I want to get in at least 19 more throws before we head home."

"Whatever you say, Jacob," She sighed, before putting on a stern face. "But if you take another hit like that we're done for today. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He smiled, putting his hands up half-jokingly. With a huff, Ruby transformed back into her weapon form and they went at it again.

Jacob focused on getting the angle down from standing still, working to memorize how it bounced. Swinging his arm, he slung the shield towards the left pillar. It bounced off at a right angle, hitting the opposite pillar. Instead of trying to sheath Ruby into her shield, Jacob just caught it and returned it to his arm. He did it again, and he managed to replicate it.

Jacob had once read "Don't practice until you hit, practice until you don't miss." Those words stuck with him today especially as he tried over and over again, shield bouncing off the pillar and spinning towards him. 20 times gave way to another 20, then another. Soon he was sheathing her consistently with each bounce. Not just standing, but running as well. Pillar, floor. 2 hours and over 200 attempts later, Jacob was doing it consistently with only the occasional miss.

"Finally....." He said, wiping his brow clean of sweat as he took a seat. Ruby stood at his side, thoroughly impressed. She got him the cloth soaked in water and set it on his head. Looking at her, he asked, "Are you going to say anything?" Ruby just shrugged, smiling.

"I think your work speaks for itself. Let's just head home. I'll cook tonight, my treat."

"Really!?" Jacob asked, sitting up excitedly. She just nodded and Jacob began gathering up his things, a wide grin on his face. Soon they were out of the underhalls and walking home. Occasionally Jacob would stumble, exhausted from his practicing. and each time Ruby would catch him.

When he was with her, he never doubted he was safe.

"That was great, Ruby. You're the best!" Leaning back in his chair, Jacob sighed happily. While he was a fine cook, between them Ruby was the real master.

She came from the kitchen, wearing the apron from before, to give him a warm smile. Then it slowly faded as she looked at his plate. Several slices of carrot still lay, uneaten, in the center of his dish. Their eyes met as an old argument reignited once more.

'You didn't eat your carrots again." She said, frowning. Jacob sat up, looking away.

"You know I don't like them." He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. His gaze wouldn't meet hers aside from the occasional glance.

"You need to eat them" Ruby insisted, coming closer towards him. He just shook his head stubbornly as she loomed even closer. "Eat your carrots, Four-eyes."

"Not gonna happen, Lime Head."

"Eat it."

"No."

"Now."

"Never!"

Soon the two of them were wrestling, Ruby desperately trying to shove slices of carrots into his mouth. He fought to avoid the disgusting veggie, pushing her hands away. Their bickering continued all the while, insults spouting from each other as their battle raged. Eventually, Ruby caught Jacob mid insult and shoved the carrots down his gullet. Realizing he'd been bested, he swallowed them defeatedly.

Simply muttering "Fine," He ate the rest and took his plate to the sink. Dishes were done and laundry was taken care of. Eventually, the two found their way to bed for the evening.

"Good night Ruby," Jacob said, waving to her as he slunk into his room drowsily.

"Night Night Jacob," Ruby yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Sleep soon found them both, blanketing over their apartment as the moon grinned throughout the night. Little did they know that this would be one of their few restful nights for many, many months...


End file.
